Born to be a King
by Eristicka
Summary: Post-Avengers alternate universe. Loki/OC. Threats from worlds unknown set Loki and Barbara off on a quest unlike any other. Racing against time and a great enemy, they must find the Infinity Stones before the universe is once again plunged into chaos. Rated MATURE for strong sexual content, violence, peril, language, and thematic elements. Last installment in the Lokara series.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, other Marvel charactes, and The Avengers storyline. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Lo and behold, the new adventure begins. The following prologue sets the tone for the new story, and hints at some major plot points. This story came to be due to some big questions I had when I watched the first Thor movie back in 2011. Some things about Loki's backstory and some things that Odin said just didn't feel complete. Also when I watched Thor: The Dark World, I was hit with the strange sensation that the real reason Odin decided to keep Loki imprisoned was to protect him. He could have easily killed him, after all, he was tried as a traitor. Hmm. Through my ponderings, the story line for this last sequel came to be. **

**For those of you who have been with me since 'Game of Shadows' and through 'Of Madness and Mayhem', this last story is especially for you! I have taken into consideration all the things you said you wished to see Loki and Barbara do, and I have put them into the story. Victor von Doom will return as well, but he will not enter until some chapters in. We are going to a universe set completely outside of Marvel canon, to realms and places I have created. These are magical worlds filled with many big secrets, mythological creatures, new races and new people. The excitement of this story will be seeing Loki and Barbara trek through these new worlds in search for the Infinity Stones before Doom can get to them. As they travel, they will have many adventures and fight many dangers. Not to mention all this fun will make way for lots of steamy, hot sex in the wilderness! ;-)**

**New chapters will come every two weeks. Chapter 1 will be posted on March 23rd.**

**I hope you stay with me through this journey, and I hope you'll enjoy it just as much as I will writing it. I love feedback, so please don't be shy and tell me what you think in the reviews section. I reply to all reviews, and I value all input I receive! However, any negative criticism will not be accepted or tolerated. **

**Now, shall we begin?**

Born to be a King

Prologue

* * *

The secret.

The secret had never been told, for the truth was as forbidden as it was vital. Without its shroud of mystery, the balance of the universe would be shattered. An infant had been born to the life of a prince, but an unloving and deathly temple floor had been his cradle. Birthed in the midst of a mythical war, a conflict between gods, as large in scale as the number of bodies that covered the frozen ground. Ice had been tainted red. Earth had been seeped with scarlet. The blood of gods had wet the soil of a world inhabited by mortals. Monsters had descended, armies had fought, death had reigned supreme for ages; until finally, a kingdom had fallen and a source of power was stolen.

A bastard son. An unlikely heir to one of the greatest realms in the universe. A runt. Small and fragile, gentle and beautiful, so unlike the rest of his race. Despised and deemed an abomination by a ruthless king and father who sought only to beget one who would live to be as callous as brutal as he was. But beneath the tender exterior of that infant, there was a will stronger than iron and a resilience far greater than the tallest mountain. He was as rooted to the earth as a palm tree, swaying with the winds of the tide, perfectly blended into his environment, but not even the fiercest hurricane could uproot him. His cries echoed in the temple, accompanied by others, but drowned out by the bellows of war that raged outside its massive icy doors. He cried out for help, for mercy, for a warm embrace and a loving gaze. Survival was at the core of his existence, and survival would be the force that would drive him for the rest of his days.

Help did come. Mercy opened the door to the temple where he lay discarded in a simple blanket of skin. Two strong arms held him, one pitying blue eye looked at him, and one king finally took notice of the greatness he was destined to achieve. In his arms he held not the discarded son of his defeated rival, but a future king. The Allfather watched as icy blue was replaced by warm, pink ivory and red pupils became blue-green. The infant giggled and Odin smiled in return, but then another muffled cry reached his ears and he looked up further into the temple.

Destiny had found a way and the secret had been created.

For centuries the secret was murmured, spoken of in hushed tones by the handful few who knew of it. The secret grew and blossomed, the magnificence of it astounding those who observed its progress. The Norns marveled as it, kings gazed upon it with hope.

"...And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe"

Centuries later, two sons walked hand-in-hand with their father towards one of the greatest treasures found in the kingdom's weapons vault. A relic, a spoil of war, it was the Casket of Ancient Winters, the source of power for the people of Jotunheim. Odin dropped his sons' hands and walked towards the casket, then turned and looked at them each in the eye.

"But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace"

"Do the frost giants still live?" asked the younger one. The older one scoffed.

"When I am king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did, father"

Such arrogance, such foolishness. The Allfather sighed.

"A wise king never seeks out war, but" he looked at his youngest "he must always be ready for it"

He began to walk towards the entrance. His heart was heavy. He knew the strength and weaknesses of each of his two sons, and he knew the path each would take. How were they going to fulfill their destinies after the future events his keen eye had seen? He grieved for his youngest even now, centuries before he set upon a path of hatred and malice that would take him to the very doors of Hel.

But the Norns had already foretold his outcome. The Allfather could not tamper with destiny. He could not tell him the secret, not yet. There was so much the boy had to learn. The secret needed to be protected at all costs, even at the expense of his son growing in the shadows.

"I am ready, father!" the oldest one said, catching up to Odin and taking his hand.

"So am I!" the youngest contributed, doing the same.

Odin smiled.

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be kings..."

The secret had been protected. The centuries rolled on.

Odin looked helplessly into the teary eyes of his youngest son. There it was, the plain and brutal truth before his eyes to see. He watched his youngest son's face contort in a grimace of pain and utter anguish.

"TELL ME!"

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance; bring about a permanent peace, through you. But those plans no longer matter..."

"So I am no more than another stolen relic. Locked up here until you might have use of me?"

"Why do you twist my words?" The Allfather implored, feeling his old and fragile heart twist into a thousand knots. His strength was fading. He needed to tell him. His son needed to know that the truth he had kept hidden from him wasn't as dark and ugly as he made it seem. There was so much more he needed to know. He felt his body crumble...

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?!"

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth..."

"Why? Because I am the monster who parents tell their children about at night?"

No. No, that wasn't why. The Allfather wished to speak, to finally tell him everything. His son knew only half of the truth. The secret was vulnerable. It was in grave danger. His son was altering the events that would bring him face to face with the grand reality of his existence. Odin collapsed. There was nothing more he could do. He couldn't tell him. His son had tampered with destiny. It was now up to him to rectify the straight path he was winding.

"Why it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

The secret had almost been destroyed.

"No"

Odin whispered helplessly as he watched his youngest son falling through the vortex. It had all been for nothing. He grieved a son and dreaded the future. With his death came the loss of the only one capable of one day bringing balance to a fragile universe. In his mind, Odin replayed every scene of his short life, from the moment he had laid eyes on him and realized the future predestined for the crying infant to the moment he had let go of the spear of kingship he had so desired.

The Allfather was burdened by guilt. He had done it all wrong. A visit to a faraway realm had only served to encrust that guilt deep within his soul. He had set his son upon the very path he had tried desperately to keep him away from. In his own quest for the rightful heir to his own kingdom, he had forgotten to see the bigger picture and had neglected the great duty the Fates had bestowed upon him. He had been entrusted with the responsibility of raising an heir to Asgard's throne, yes, but he was also in charge of raising one who would one day become a great ruler: A king of nations, a restorer of worlds, a scourge to the wicked races who sought only to plunge the universe into darkness. He had lost the savior of the Nine Realms.

The secret had been lost.

Strength and honor were replaced by hatred and malice. Mischief gave way to madness. Hope succumbed to darkness. The ice of his true nature covered his fragile heart and locked it away, hardening the very gentle muscle that had plunged him into the deepest depth of despair. Survival became ambition, courage became ruthlessness. Benevolence gave way to tyranny. He who had been destined to defend the peace of the universe now threatened to plunge it into chaos.

A foreign, human world would bear the burden of his wrath, the same realm that brought about the war that opened the doors to his survival. He had failed in his quest for kingship, and as a result, his very life was at stake. Those who had promised him a throne in exchange for greater power would now come for his blood. In a hopeless bid to salvage what was left, destiny had brought him back to the same realm who had embraced him, to the same people who had raised him. The prodigal son had returned home... in chains.

The secret had been buried.

He was now carried by the current of time that carved his way through stone, had shattered the ambitions of the young fallen king. Life had broken him, all in the hopes of seeing him rise to the heights reserved for him, the thrones that awaited his command. Cruel fate was now his teacher. It was molding him, not by the loving yet rigid hand of a father, but by the harsh reality of life. He was bruised and battered, yet in the beaten, distorted workings of his being still burned the ambers of a flame that would once again burn bright.

The Allfather allowed himself to hope, even as he dictated a strict and merciless sentence. Seclusion and imprisonment was the only way he could protect him, to keep him safe from himself. He would bear the weight of his son's hatred, he would take his venom. He could. He deserved them. He would take the secret to his grave, and he did.

In the great hallowed halls of Valhalla now, the Allfather watched as more events unfolded and his youngest son continued upon his crooked path, but there was now something different about him. He was driven now by a desire for excellence, perhaps inspired by the small mortal figure he kept close. He was king. King of Asgard. Crowned and with a queen by his side. He had tampered with destiny further even as he tampered with the young woman's mortality.

Wars raged again. His youngest son sought to bring all great kingdoms in the Nine Realms under his command. Asgard was not enough for him, but that was expected. He had been destined to rule many kingdoms, not just one. Through his desire to reach unchallenged rule, he had fallen again. He had begotten a son, but once again destiny had taken the reigns from him forcefully and cast out the woman back to the realm of her birth, the child within her doomed to be born outside of the realm he had been intended to inherit, thus securing the way for Asgard's rightful king.

Then, a reunion and another quest to reclaim that which he thought to be rightfully his. New threats emerged above the looming danger of old enemies, and once again blood wet the earth. Civil war raged in Asgard, old enemies were destroyed, both his son and his queen were extracted from the grip of death, and fate showed mercy. Why should the innocent pay for the sins of the guilty?

The secret had been found again.

Faint glimmers of worlds unknown passed before the eyes of the gatekeeper. A small window had opened and the greatest realm in the universe became aware of distant and mysterious worlds just outside the branches of Ygdrassil. These were kingdoms kept shrouded from view for the mysteries they contained, great powers locked within them to prevent them from falling in the hands of those who sought to destroy all that was good. It was in one of these worlds, a realm whose grandeur and might rivaled that of Asgard where the secret lay waiting, kept hidden for a millennium. It was now time for Loki Laufeyson to come face to face with his destiny.

The Allfather had never lied.

The secret had simply been too great and too imperative to be spoken.

**_"Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be kings..."_**

End of Prologe.


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As promised, here is the first installment. But I also come bearings gifts: Not one, but TWO CHAPTERS! Hope you enjoy!**

**I wish to say publicly a big "THANK YOU" to Hiddles-Skittles for creating the cover picture for the story. Her fanart is amazing! She is also the one who created the cover for "Of Madness and Mayhem" and the Lokara artwork listed on my profile page. Love ya Diana! :) **

**As always, responses to guest reviews are at the end of the chapter.**

Born to be a King

Chapter 1

* * *

Standing on the sand of a beautiful beach, Barbara looked out towards the shining city on the opposite shore. The gentle ocean breeze danced in her black hair and teased the skirt of her gown, causing it to blow behind her as if a regal train. Her gaze was serene, as peaceful and resigned as the soft waves that lapped the shoreline. The sun shined down on her with loving warmth, making her tawny olive skin glow. Around her, Arik played happily with the wolf pup. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the crisp, salty ocean air, soothing and invigorating. She smiled as the sound of childish laughter and the lapping of ocean swells caressed her hearing.

"Ahahahaha... Fenrir, you silly pup!" her son laughed. Barbara turned and her heart swelled at the sight of her son sprawled on the sand with the wolf pup on top of him. Together, they tussled playfully as the wolf nuzzled Arik with his mouth, nipping at him gently and causing him to erupt in fits of giggles. Arik now had his arms around him and turned him over, and the flailing of limbs and tickling continued.

She remembered the day Loki had told Arik the story of the large, mythical wolf of old. Arik had sat on Loki's lap and listened transfixed as his father told him of the fearsome canine that had ruled over the forest of Járnviðr. His brood had grown to such large numbers that the gods feared their might. They descended on his domain and lured Fenrir into a false truce. When he discovered their deceit, he bit off the hand of the god Tyr. As a result, he was banished, his brood destroyed and legend said he had died in the barren, icy wastelands of Niffleheim. Others said that the wolf still waited, hidden and angry, waiting for Ragnarok to arrive so he could execute his vengeance on the Realm Eternal.

"But why was he banished?" Arik had asked tearfully "he didn't do anything wrong to them"

"Well, sometimes, when you're different and powerful, you're misunderstood and unloved and the world casts you out" Loki said, finally realizing that his story hit closer to home than he had intended. Barbara had laid her head on his shoulder and held his hand tight. That night, Arik had gone to bed with a million questions on his tongue, and she could only watch as Loki struggled to provide the answers, finally lulling Arik to sleep using a subtle spell. The next day upon his return from the city, Loki had presented Arik with the wolf pup, and he was suitably named Fenrir.

Now back in the present, Barbara looked back to the estuary that separated the small island to the Asgardian mainland. The sun was setting, and Loki had yet to return. He now spent his days in the palace, not as the king, but as the unwilling, unofficial and remarkably able right hand of the new sovereign, the very rival and brother he both hated and loved. Civil war had finally ended, creating an unlikely alliance between the two princes. To the eyes of all, Loki had finally come to accept his fate and learned the error of his ways. To Thor's eyes, Loki's focus was now on surviving and making the best out of his new awkward position. But they were all wrong. He was technically still a prisoner. As a condition to his newfound limited freedom, he had disclosed the location of the secret paths between the worlds and everything he knew about the threats that loomed in the rest of the universe. He had relinquished the Odinspear, and thus, any claim he may have had on the throne. However, he had refused to return with his family to the palace, choosing instead to remain with Barbara and his son on the island that had become their residence, much to the dismay of Thor and Frigga who wished for nothing more than to make the royal family whole again.

Here, on this small and hidden speck of land that protruded out of an estuary, Loki and Barbara bode their time, waiting patiently for the day when Ragnar would deliver the news they desperately wanted to hear. Months had turned to a year, and then two. Nothing. No news. The small glimpses Ragnar had seen were nothing more than small, fleeting flashes of an unknown world. No location had been pinpointed; no concise view of what lay within had been established. The days ticked on. Arik grew. No longer a waddling, tiny toddler, he was now a blossoming child. Loki watched his son grow with a pride and satisfaction that Barbara hadn't seen in his eyes in a very long time. And yet, when the day was over, Arik was asleep, the night raged on and she lay in his arms, she saw that same wandering gaze, that underlying urgency he kept at bay. Memories of the past were spoken, days that were spent in leisure and sport when he was king of Asgard and she his lover turned queen. Yet no mention of what happened afterwards was made. Those days were unspoken but not forgotten, and those tragic events were always fresh in their recollections, but never revisited. However, they were silently unmade in the ardor of his touch, the tightness of her embrace, the ceaseless words of passion that poured from his lips, the intensity of her kisses, the consuming and unrelenting fire of their desire. Unfounded betrayal, deceit and death had now made them insatiable. They lived each moment as if it were their last, they craved life, they devoured it, they were drunk on it. None other could boast of sharing such a fierce and intense bond with their mate, not even Thor. Secretly, he envied them.

Still, deep down, Loki and Barbara were anxious. Restless, even. They still yearned for more. They kept a united front, they each wore the same mask of resignation and compliance while they waited in secret. The day would come when war would rage again, not on Asgard, but on another world in which Loki would finally snatch what he sought to claim all these years. Only this time, Barbara would be standing next to him, both on the field of battle and the height of victory.

It was with these thoughts in mind that Barbara sighed and turned once again to Arik.

"Come on darling, time for you to get ready for supper!" she called out to him. The child stopped his play and looked her way. He was positively filthy, covered in sand and wolf drool, hair disheveled and garments in disarray. His big, blue-green eyes shined with the careless joy of childhood. He rose and walked toward his mother, Fenrir in tow. Fulla and house servants waited at the doors to care for their beloved little master.

"Are father and uncle Thor going to make it in time for supper all the way from Nornheim?" Arik asked Barbara.

"Probably not. There's much to be done there" she quickly answered. Nornheim was a place she definitely did not wish to speak of. Yet Thor had ordered reconstruction of the once magnificent province. She knew the state Loki would arrive home in: Late into the night, somber and perhaps even angry.

Nothing a good sparring match of metal against metal and a night of furious lovemaking could not solve.

She relinquished Arik into Fulla's care and watched him be escorted into the home in a frenzy of doting and devotion. Upon entering the home, she instantly asked for wine and went into the library. Pulling out one of the thousands of tomes Loki kept on the tall shelves that lined the walls, she settled on a divan in front of the fire and opened the book to the page Loki had marked for her with a rose. It was an ancient text, one he had discovered buried deep in the ancient archives of the grand library of Asgard. A text long forgotten and deemed not of imperative importance by the keepers. In it, Odin's father king Bor wrote a manuscript describing an ancient sister realm harbored in the secluded and dark areas outside of Yggdrasil. It was a magical world, one of obscure origin and mysterious powers, hidden away amidst the dust of gassy nebulas. A string of realms, protected by obscurity and shadow. They were as beautiful as they were dangerous. Races unique and odd, creatures large and majestic, flora unlike any found elsewhere in the universe. Scholars had deemed the manuscript as nothing more than the detailing of one of king Bor's many mead-induced dreams, but Loki believed he described the realm Ragnar had detected. If he was right, it was the perfect place where the Infinity Stones would be hidden.

She took the cup from the servant's hands and took a large drink of the wine. She began reading, and soon became lost in the pages.

Little did she know that in only a matter of days, both she and Loki would set foot in the very places she now only read about. What had been deemed imagination would become reality.

The adventure was about to begin.

* * *

It was well past midnight when the unmistakable feeling of the ground shaking pulled Barbara from a restless sleep. She rose from the bed and ran to the window. She frowned in confusion upon noticing that Thor had landed unceremoniously in front of the residence. He quickly rose to his feet while he also struggled to lift a large bundle. From the height of the window, she heard him mutter something to it she could not make out. She donned a long robe before rushing out the door.

"Make something of yourself, brother. You can't let her see you like this" she heard Thor hiss at the bundle that turned out to be a figure covered from head to toe in a long hooded cloak. It was doubled over as if in pain, unable to keep its balance and it leaned heavily on Thor just to simply remain standing.

"See him like what?" Barbara asked at the top of the staircase. Her eyes were fixed on the figure who she now knew was Loki, and in her voice was the underlying tone of worry. She couldn't see his face. Upon hearing her voice, he hid further into the cloak and lowered his head, keeping his face completely covered. She heard him elicit a groan.

"Oh, Lady Barbara!" Thor exclaimed with an innocence that was borderline ridiculous and a slight slur to his speech "I hereby deliver your husband back into your care. He is in perfect condition, I assure you. 'Twas a very..." he hesitated, searching the walls for the words that failed him "a very... trying day for us and we are both very exhausted"

Barbara's eyebrow rose in curiosity at the state in which both he and Loki had arrived. Thor beamed from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat, his cheeks were flushed bright red and he had a slight sway to his step. His arm was securely wrapped around Loki and with the other he held onto the furniture for support.

"Well, Loki is more tired than myself as you can see, it is no easy task to... WHOA!" he suddenly stopped when Loki nearly fell over. He quickly caught him, but at the expense of almost falling over himself. "Whoa there brother, contain yourself!" he laughed, patting Loki on the back. Loki made an almost inhuman sound that somehow reminded Barbara of a wounded bilgesnipe. She quickly shook the image away to keep from laughing as she descended the steps.

"You're drunk!" she chastised, trying to sound as angry as possible "and you brought my husband home in the same condition?! Would you have our son see his father like this?! And why is he covered?"

"Lady Barbara, I promise you, he is well and unharmed but seeing him may not be the best decision at the moment. He uh... he is not in the most agreeable state. For the sake of his own pride and reputation, he must be seen to the comfort of his bed and away from all prying eyes, including your own"

"What happened?" she asked, now at the bottom step. This time, the worry in her voice was genuine.

"Now that is something you may have to take up with Volstagg" Thor explained. Barbara's eyes widened and she gasped, reaching for Loki. Thor immediately stopped her, holding his hand out "Oh no, no, it is nothing of ill consequence. 'Twas merely a jest, a playful wager that my brother apparently lost"

"A wager?" she asked, now more confused than ever "Thor, what the hell is going on?"

"It was naught but an innocent wager. I assure you, not a single scratch is on your beloved"

"Very well" she replied, deciding to play along "bring him up, if you can walk yourself"

She shook her head at the hilarious sight of an inebriated king of Asgard struggle to help his little brother up the stairs. Loki tumbled and seemed to forget how to make use of his legs. When he missed a step and almost brought himself and Thor down, he didn't miss the opportunity to hiss at Thor that he was a witless oaf. She opened the double doors to their private chambers and stood by the bed with her arms crossed. Just how much wine had they consumed? What had caused Loki to drown himself in drink? This was so unlike him.

Thor finally made it inside and clumsily deposited Loki on the bed, making sure that the cloak remained in place, shielding him from Barbara's view. Loki pushed Thor away and muttered something that sounded very close to Thor being a blabbering idiot and a pathetic excuse for a king. Thor simply laughed and turned to take his leave.

"Well, there he is, safe and sound and I have done my brotherly duty... BARBARA NOOO!"

The second he stood Barbara jumped on the bed and pulled back the hood of the cloak. Thor closed his eyes in defeat when he saw the shock and horror that came over her face.

She was staring at the mirror image of herself.

"Volstagg dared Loki to shift into Sif. But he was far too inebriated to do it successfully. He shifted into you and was unable to reverse it" Thor finally admitted.

"Ha" was all she could say, looking down at Loki who could only give her an apologetic look. Then suddenly, she burst into raucous laughter, grabbed a pillow and hit Loki with it. He only groaned and took it from her hands, putting it over his head to shield his spinning vision from the brightness of the moons coming from the balcony.

"So, Thor, tell me, what drove my otherwise conscious and sober husband to get this drunk?"

Thor shifted his feet. He knew the question was coming. He sighed. He remembered telling Loki the news upon their return from Nornheim. Everyone else present erupted in cheer and celebration, the banquet hall was instantly ordered to be filled with food and drink, and everyone else became lost to merriment while Loki remained quiet and somber. He had requested to be excused and return home, but Thor had insisted that he remain, pulling him aside and questioning him on the best course of action to take for his decision. It did not take long for Loki to reach for a jar of strong wine and down it in two servings. Then he had reached for another. And another. And another. Thor quickly realized that perhaps he should have allowed his brother to return home when he had asked, but by then Loki was far too gone.

"I announced my decision to wed. When I told Loki in private who my choice was and I asked his instruction on what to do, he asked to return home. I was too joyous to allow him, so he proceeded to drink heavily. It was my fault, forgive me"

Barbara smiled and shook her head. "There's nothing to forgive. You didn't shove the wine down his throat. Let me guess, Jane Foster?"

"Aye. I asked Loki how he took away your mortality, but he refused to divulge it. It was when I pressed the matter that he finally told me and then reached for the wine"

"Well, that explains it, but Thor, are you sure this is the course of action you wish to take? Have you any idea what I went through when I ate the apples? It's an agony I do not wish to fall upon my worst enemy"

Thor looked at Barbara. He knew she was telling the truth. He had heard his mother briefly tell of the events on that fateful day when Loki ordered that Barbara be fed the golden apples of Idunn. Frigga had almost wept as she described the pain Barbara had endured, the grief and despair that Loki succumbed to when he saw her cold and lifeless before the healers had detected the faintest trace of a pulse that had begun to hum in her veins. The long and excruciating wait of three days in which Loki did not leave Barbara's bedside, continuously wiping the sweat off her brow while she cried out in pain even though she was unconscious. Her body had undergone an entire transformation: Muscles grew in density, bones hardened, her heart had expanded and changed into a powerful muscle capable of sustaining a long life, and a scorching fever had ravished her body as it went through the metamorphosis from a weak mortal into a powerful being. From human to Asgardian. It wasn't until the third day when she had finally stilled, her writhing ceased, her fever broke, and her suffering ended. Then she had finally opened her eyes to the glory of her new form.

"She will die" Thor heard now Barbara say, pulling him from his thoughts "just as I did. She will suffer. What happened on those three days of my transformation is something Loki doesn't talk about. Not even to me"

"Is there no other way?"

"I do not know. But if you are sure that she is the one you want, be prepared to see her die before your very eyes"

"That's exactly what Loki said" Thor replied, lowering his gaze to his hands. Barbara watched him. Thor was a noble king, a great man and a wonderful leader. She thought of Jane Foster and the only time they had stood face to face. She had come very close to killing her, had it not been for Thor who now stood in front of her asking for advice on how to secure Jane's place by his side. She laughed inwardly at the irony.

"If she loves you as much as you love her, then this will be a very small sacrifice. What's three days when they will ensure thousands more spent by your side?"

Thor raised his head, surprise and delight written in his eyes. He finally had the confirmation he needed, and from the very person who had endured what he sought to ask of his very own beloved. He nodded with a beaming smile playing on his lips.

"I thank you, lady Barbara. My brother is the luckiest of men, having you at his side"

"He wishes he was as lucky as me" came the slurred voice from the bed. Barbara and Thor turned to see Loki (still in Barbara's form) looking at them. He was propped up on pillows, and he shook his head in utter disbelief.

"Indeed, I do brother" Thor replied.

"There is no other way. But don't expect me to be there to offer comfort when you can't stand the sight of her torment" Loki said drily "your subsequent days spent in the bliss of her embrace will always be marred by that memory. Trust me, I know you. Your delicate sensibilities will not be able to stand it. You're soft and easily affected, even for all your brute strength"

"Perhaps, but in the end, the decision lies with Jane. I will not have her partake of long life against her wish"

Loki scowled while Barbara tried not to smile. _Touché_.

"Rest, brother. Your advice and counsel can wait until you are of a more sound state of mind. Loki, lady Barbara, I take my leave"

He bowed and moved toward the doors. Barbara looked back at Loki with a fiendish smile and a look of surprise that said '_can you believe this guy_?!' before following Thor to see him out.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Click next to read Chapter 2!**

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**Anon fan: Thank you so much! I can't believe you just said that about Thor 2 though! It had me doubled over in laughter. Even though I see what you mean about "patched up", it did seem rushed. I think it suffered from what I call "post production blues". It was butchered and chopped up in the editing room. It was too short and left no time to recover in between the big twists and turns. The performances were excellent and flawless, the storyline was there and it really excelled at its creativity, but like I said, the post production team kind of butchered it. The movie wasn't even two hours long and they crammed so much into it. Other than that, Thor 2 was an excellent film for me. It was fan service at its finest. I got my Loki fix until Thor 3! lol Thank you for your compliments!**_


	3. Chapter 2

*****WARNING*** - The following chapter contains mature content. It features graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropriate for young readers.**

Born to be a King

Chapter 2

* * *

Barbara reentered the chamber, holding a cup in one hand and a small scroll in the other. She was pleased to find Loki had managed to revert back to his own form.

"Much better" she teased "somehow the idea of spending the night in the arms of my own evil twin didn't seem quite appealing"

He chuckled, and took the steaming infusion she offered. He downed the herbal concoction, tasting its sour bitterness and feeling the unmistakable tingle on his tongue below the honey that made the potion bearable.

"Extract of the poppy with leaves from the sokurra tree" he admired, watching the cup and licking his lips "you've learned your potions well"

"I had a great teacher" she winked at him "how do you feel?"

"Better" he sighed, feeling the dizziness start to dissipate and the pounding in his temples slowly begin to ebb. He watched her as she removed her robe before straddling him on the bed, then she turned her attention to the scroll given to her by Thor upon leaving.

"What is it?" he asked. She smiled while she read the few lines of text, then she handed it to him.

"A note from Sif. She will personally come and drag me to the training grounds if she doesn't find me there tomorrow"

"Hmm" he replied, placing the note and the now empty cup on the table next to the bed "sounds like someone is broken hearted and in need of comforting company"

She said nothing, watching her husband lay back against the pillows, but remembering how it hadn't taken her long to notice the hidden devotion Sif held for Thor. She and Sif had developed an unlikely yet very close friendship. They enjoyed each other's company and sought to spend time often, much to the disapproval of Loki, who insisted that she would soon turn Barbara to her own self-righteous ways. But the two warrior goddesses of Asgard were nigh inseparable. Now the only man her friend held in high regard was about to wed another. She needed her.

"You know" Barbara now said to Loki "he's going to do it, no matter what you tell him"

"Oh, I know" he said, tugging at the hem of her small nightgown "the fool isn't even hiding it. Everyone knows it, and they know that she's human"

"They won't care. They didn't even question when a year passed and he still hadn't wed. At least you kept with tradition"

"He's as half-witted a king as there ever was, but he's the golden son of Odin. All his shortcomings are instantly forgiven" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, forget him for the night. He has no place in our bed"

She kissed him, reaching for the bindings and straps of his coat and freeing him from it. The vest came next, then his plates, then his tunic. Her lips ran over every inch of skin she uncovered, leaving a trail of kisses and the most gentle love bites. His hands roamed under the satin of her nightgown, groping and caressing her thighs, her hips, her waist, her sides, and the silky skin of her back. Her gown was now up to her chest and she lifted her arms to allow him to remove it completely. It now joined her robe and the rest of his garments on the floor. She threw her head back when he cupped her breasts and knead them before hungrily taking a nipple into his mouth, then the other. She moaned loudly as he suckled and licked the taunt peaks, teasing and taunting her while his hand traveled down her middle to the juncture between her legs.

She gasped when his fingers parted her, then plunged into her, curving inside. He continued to torment her deliciously, his mouth ravishing her breasts, while his fingers thrust and rubbed that special place in her frontal wall that sent her shooting to the heights of ecstasy. She rode his fingers, grinding her hips against his hand and her own fingers fisted in his hair. When she came, she came with the fury of a hurricane.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed repeatedly as she nearly drowned in the waves of her orgasm "aaahhhhhh! Lokiiiiiiii! Ahhhhhhhh!"

He laughed malevolently when she collapsed against him, panting and spent. He dislodged his hand from her thighs and ran his moist fingers across her open lips. She lapped at the digits, tasting herself on them. Then he brought them to his mouth and licked them clean.

"Delicious" he purred, licking his lips and then bending down to ravish hers. Their tongues danced against each other's, tasting of wine, her womanly juices and honeyed potion. She pulled away and their lips made a loud smacking sound. She looked at him with the most devious of smiles.

"Leave Asgard to the care of its own" she purred as she kissed her way down his neck "you don't need it. Soon you will taste powers greater than any imagined" she now worked her way down his chest and torso "you will leave all this behind and become what you truly are: A god king"

He looked deep into her eyes that suddenly began to burn bright. Any mention of power caused her eyes to become aflame. She hungered for battle. She missed it. She craved the rush of metal against metal. She was a fierce creature, a savage wild beast, and she had starved for far too long.

With one quick yank, she pulled off his boots and threw them on the floor. With great urgency, she undid his breeches and removed them. Then she dove in. Loki could only suck in a breath when he was suddenly engulfed by the wet heat of her mouth. Instinctively, his hand grabbed a fistful of the bedding while the other became lost in her hair, holding her head.

She sucked him vigorously. Her lips curled tightly around the head of his cock and her hand around the base, working him with a slow and steady stroke. She licked that especially sensitive spot right under the head, she lapped at the precum that oozed and licked her lips as if tasting something delicious. She teased his throbbing shaft with her teeth, gently scraping up and down and around before bringing her head down, taking him all in her mouth. Saliva dripped freely down her chin and down his balls, trickling down his thighs. She tortured him to her leisure, enjoying the sound of his panting and moans, and feeling his cock throb and twitch under her ministrations.

"Fuck, woman" he groaned deep in his throat "what greater power than the one you hold over me?"

She came up, popping the head with her lips, causing him to almost spill and shocks of pleasure to shoot through his veins and upwards into his skull. It left him breathless and momentarily immobilized. All he could do was throw his head back and fight against his orgasm that threatened to spill. She growled, seeing the abandon written on his features.

"Ride me" he panted with desperation "by the Norns, just ride me already"

She obliged immediately, straddling him and slamming herself down upon him. They both cried out, and his hands instantly gripped her hips. His hold on her was almost bruising and she dug her nails into his pectoral muscles as she brought herself down onto him again and again. She rode him fast and hard, he thrusting upwards to meet her halfway. The room echoed with the sounds of their hips smacking loudly together, the creaking of the bed, the moans, gasps, sighs and exclamations of pleasure. For the umpteenth time, she was glad that they were the only ones occupying the top floor of the residence, and thankful that the walls and floors were thick.

"So close" she breathed "so close!"

Suddenly, she froze, he sat up and they both stilled before yelling out in unison as they plunged off the edge. They held onto the other for support, for anchor, trembling and shaking before collapsing in a heap in the plush bedding. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, her legs were tangled with his, and the moons shining down upon them caused their glistening bodies to almost glow under their silver light.

"A god king?" he laughed when they had caught their breath "you're so sure of victory even when we still lie here as prisoners"

"We're bad people Loki. Selfish and cunning, you and I. We bide our time, we take our chances and grasp the few opportunities given to us. And all who stand in our way ultimately get fucked over"

"Mmm" he mused in approval. Then without warning, flipped her over so she lay underneath him and he loomed above her. He nuzzled her nose, his lips ghosting over hers.

"That they do. But tonight my pet, it will not be our enemies who lay helpless beneath me. It will be you, and when the night is over and the sun rises you will still lay here, breathless and completely fucked out"

"Oh god" was all she could say before he dove into the task of proving it to her.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Born to be a King

Chapter 3

* * *

Thor summoned Loki soon after sunrise, nervous yet elated. He was going to Earth once more on another one of his visits to spend time with his lady, but this time he would not return alone.

"Why was it so necessary to drag me all the way here to tell me you'll be rutting with your little human crumpet for a few days before you bring her so you can keep rutting with her here on a regular basis? Hardly a reason to pull me from a most satisfying breakfast" a clearly irritated Loki asked the moment he walked into Thor's chamber.

"If it's your favorite breakfast that I'm keeping you from, then help yourself" Thor said, making a sweeping motion over the large table filled with all sorts of eats. Loki looked over the vast assortment of food, and to his great surprise, it was filled with all his favorite breakfast dishes: Honey roasted fowl stuffed with wild Horringur berries, herb potatoes, crepes topped with sweet cream, lemon tarts, and all sorts of his favorite pastries and fruits.

"Mmmm..." he twirled his fingers in midair, deciding whether to pull a piece of fowl or crepe first, then noticed Thor was observing him through the mirror, where he stood adjusting his armor.

"Yes, Loki, I still remember your favorite foods. I also remember the nightmare you were to the cooks when we were younger because they never poached your eggs to your standard of perfection"

"Is that so?" Loki retorted, popping a berry into his mouth "I remember you throwing full plates of food onto the floor when your ham wasn't tender enough. Oh, and I remember you reaching under the servant maids' skirts instead of reaching for the bread" he then noticed the odd-looking rectangular object topped with some sort of glaze that was on Thor's plate.

"What is that?" he asked, holding it up.

"Poptarts!" Thor exclaimed excited "they are a most delicious human food. Jane always makes sure to provide me with enough to sustain me till my next visit. Hopefully she has stocked on enough of them to bring here since we will not return to Earth for quite some time"

"They seem absolutely repulsive" Loki wrinkled his nose and tossed it back onto the table "so you brought me here to tell me about your choice in deplorable human cuisine?"

"No, brother. I brought you here because I need you to do something for me"

"When isn't there?" Loki's voice dripped with sarcasm "so your idea was to beguile me"

It was not a request, it was an order. In Thor's absence, Loki was to remain in the palace to make sure preparations for his upcoming nuptials were a success and to oversee all matters of state.

"Surely you're simply jesting" Loki asked aghast, staring straight at Thor's reflection in the mirror "you really are the fool I always took you for"

"Oh come now Loki, don't look so downcast. Who else is more fit for the task than my brother who has already done this? I thought you'd be content knowing that you'll be left in charge in my absence. Just resist the urge to steal my throne or place a spell on the wine, will you? I wouldn't want our guests to see serpents slithering out of their cups when they raise them to toast Jane"

"Now why would I do that when I can simply place them inside your bride's gown? Now that's a first impression they will surely remember"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do something which is why I decided to take precautionary measures..." in an instant, Thor whipped about and pushed Loki back onto the wall. Before Loki could react, Thor grabbed his wrists, snapping a pair of wristbands into place. Magically, they molded onto his wrists tightly and he felt the surge that rushed from them into his arms and upwards. His own magic was being restrained.

"What is this?!" Loki snarled, tugging at one to rip it off.

"Precautionary measures" Thor smiled innocently "I hope you like them. I had them made just for you. Not only will they keep your magic at bay, but they will detain you if you try to leave the palace. Oh, and if you so much as think of crossing me or doing something that goes against me, like say, you try to take over in my absence, they will deliver just the right amount of corrective energy to immobilize you until I return. You should try it and see how it tastes. It has quite an invigorating tingle to it"

Loki gave Thor his best murderous glare. "Are you putting me under house arrest? If keeping me subdued while you're gone is what you want, why not leave me in the prison where you've kept me all this time?"

"Why would I do that when you've already found a way to pass the barrier? Like I said brother, I need you here to make sure it all goes perfectly. And you WILL make sure it all goes perfectly. Whether you want to, or not" Thor replied, then tapped one of the wristbands. It instantly sent a small current of power up Loki's arm, and he couldn't help but flinch at the painful sting that rushed up his limb. To his surprise, he also noticed that the cuffs had changed to the color of his skin, blending perfectly to avoid being noticed by any. He raised an eyebrow at that. At least the oaf didn't wish to ridicule him in front of everyone. Still, he pulled his sleeves and vambraces over them.

Thor finished fixing his wrap, took Mjolnir from its stand and made for the doors. Before he called for the guards to open them he stopped, suddenly remembering one last instruction.

"By the way, Jane loves white roses. Make sure there are plenty of those"

Loki reached for one of the knives on the table. With perfect accuracy it flew out of his hand, and Thor ducked just in time to avoid being stabbed in the neck with it.

"Will you have me be your servant as well?! Shall I fetch your wine for you in the presence of your guests?!" Loki hissed through clenched teeth as the wristbands delivered a surge of pain.

"Hmm" Thor mused "not a bad idea. It might teach you a lesson in humility, one you so desperately need to learn. Till I return, brother"

With that, Thor gave Loki an exaggerated bow, chuckled and exited, leaving an enraged Loki behind. He seethed, clenching his hands into fists and gritting his teeth. This was outrageous, unbearable and utterly humiliating. Not only was he forced to watch the one person he loathed entirely sitting on the throne that was once his, but he was now forced into the position of being the only person he depended on. Loki wanted, needed to destroy something. If this pattern of good deeds and noble compliance continued for much longer, he would be unable to stop himself and explode in an eruption of rampage and destruction. His senses tingled with delight at the mere idea, but then he flinched and almost fell to his knees when another burst of painful energy shot out from the wristbands and into his arms.

"Fucking bloody oaf" he hissed, rubbing his sore muscles. He glared at the servants who had now entered to remove what remained of the morning meal. With a grunt of rage, Loki turned the table over, sending leftover food and dishes scattering on the floor.

"CLEAN IT UP!" he barked at the servants before he stomped out of Thor's chambers in the direction of his mother's.

* * *

"Now, now, that wasn't nice Loki" his mother chastised the second he set foot in her parlor "they're attendants, not slaves"

"No, that title now belongs to me" he replied with clear venom in his voice. Then he suddenly stopped and stared at her, realizing his mother's underlying words.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it including the white roses. Thor knew I was watching" she said, giving him a wink.

Loki shook his head in disbelief. Of course the idiot knew. "How about these? Do you think these are a gesture of kindness, mother?" he said, holding his hands up.

"No" Frigga laughed "I told him they wouldn't be necessary but you know your brother. You can't really blame him for using caution though, particularly with you. Sit with me"

He obeyed and joined her, resting his head on the back of the divan. Frigga took his hands and sighed upon noticing the almost invisible cuffs around his wrists. Loki was not a creature ruled by control. He could not be tamed, not even by the brother who loved him with all his heart, or by the woman who could move the heavens for him, or the son he lived for. Not even by her, his own mother. How long until his nature took hold of him again? How much longer would this serenity last?

"Now we wait" Loki said, his eyes closed.

Frigga smiled. _Indeed we do_, she thought.

"How long do you think he'll be gone?"

"A few days, at least. Thor asked me to make preparations for your stay. Now darling, don't you worry about a thing. I already took care of everything. The entire floor where your chambers were has been prepared for you, Barbara and Arik. Barbara's previous chambers have been turned into her own private parlor. Arik's tutors have already been alerted that he is now to reside in the palace. All the attendants that were with you on the island are currently being brought here..."

Loki's eyes shot open and he sat up in a flash. "This is being made permanent"

"Why, of course it is. As right hand of the king and as his brother, your place is here. We're a family. You're a prince of Asgard. The palace is where you belong"

"I am no longer a prince of Asgard, mother. I'm a prisoner. Don't you understand that? It is torturous for me to even be here, day in and day out. Seeing you every day is the only pleasure this palace affords me and retiring away from it at sundown is what keeps me sane. What of Barbara? Have you thought how painful it will be for her to simply act like another member of the royal family after being worshipped as a queen? My son being seen as a lesser prince after Thor's woman breeds? No, mother. This is asking too much. As soon as Thor returns, Barbara and I will return to the island. This is no longer our home"

Frigga's heart broke. It hurt her to hear him speak like this. But this is how her son was. He was proud and scornful, and yet somehow his words made perfect sense. She nodded in consent, even though her eyes filled with tears. Loki sighed upon seeing the painful effect his stinging words had on his mother. They were hurtful, but they were true. This was the new reality of his existence. He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Forgive me, mother. But you must understand. I can't..." he was unable to explain further when his senses suddenly went on alert. Something was happening. Something big. He focused on the source and zeroed in on it. It was the Observatory. A few moments later, it stopped.

Just then, the doors to Frigga's parlor opened and in walked a palace guard.

"Prince Loki, Ragnar requests an audience with you. He sends words that it is of the gravest urgency"

"What happened?" Frigga asked, turning to Loki.

"He saw it again" Loki said, mostly to himself.

"It?"

"The greatest find since the days of the gods, mother" he said with delight, then he kissed her hand and followed the guard.

Inside the throne room, Ragnar was about to deliver the news that would change his king's fate forever.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**Responses to guest reviews:**

**Guest:**** Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**LisaF:**** Hello! So glad you made it to this third story. I'm very to see you're still following! Hope you've been doing great!**

**Anon89:**** Thor 2 was a total roller coaster of emotions, which was my favorite part about it. You're right, it gave us an awesome good dose of Loki to hold us over till Thor 3. I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for your compliments.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those of you with accounts who reviewed the last chapter, please forgive me for not answering to them through PM as is my custom. I had a death in my family so I was unable to get on a computer and reply. In fact I haven't been on a computer in nearly two weeks. But I have answered your reviews at the end of the chapter. Sorry once again for the delayed response.**

**The story is now beginning to take off. Within a couple of chapters, Loki and Barbara will begin their adventure!**

Born to be a King

Chapter 4

* * *

"My king" Ragnar's holographic double bowed in greeting when Loki entered and sent the guards away.

"Do you mock me, Ragnar?" he asked.

"If I do, then let me head roll at your feet. There will be many kings that will rule Asgard during my watch, but only one will ever be my king"

"And my brother, are you loyal to him?"

"I am loyal to the realm I serve, but devoted to he who granted me the greatest honor that can ever be bestowed upon a common subject"

"Hmm" Loki chuckled "tell me everything you saw"

"The realm is much larger than I first predicted. Its terrain is quite varied, with large areas of such thick vegetation my vision strained to break through its thicket. There is a powerful magic that governs the land, and creatures I have never seen or heard of roam through. I saw fleeting glimpses of a vast city, shining under the brightness of two stars"

"And the inhabitants?" Loki asked.

"They were veiled from my view, but the city is majestic in scale. The splendor of it overwhelmed me"

"If there's a city there must be a king" Loki thought out loud, pacing the floor "was there no sight of any sources of power within this place?"

"No sight, but I felt them. Aside from the innate magic of the realm, there is much more hidden within"

"Tell me"

"I saw visions of mountains suspended in the heavens, valleys thick with ice under a dark, cloudy sky. I saw an ocean, raging and deep that covered most of the world. I saw an endless night that covered a barren desert land, protected by an evil so obscure yet so powerful it installed fear into my bones. These worlds are home to great light and darkness. They are as beautiful as they are dangerous"

Loki stopped his pacing and turned to Ragnar, his eyes wide with surprise. "There is more than one"

"Aye, my king. Much like Yggdrasil, they are connected by the branches of a tree. From what I saw, there are at least four. Detached from the other, but surviving through each"

"Then one king must rule them all"

"That is all I saw, my king. But..." Ragnar looked around as if ensuring there were no prying ears "this time, I saw enough to locate it. If needed, I can point the bifrost towards it and break through. It can be reached, and landed upon"

Loki looked deep into Ragnar's eyes, and understood the message written deep in his red irises and hidden in his words. A wide smile formed on his lips, and he nodded in understanding.

"Then let us not delay. We must send for the king immediately. Return to your watch Ragnar. You have proved your devotion enough today, but you will need to do so again"

"You will find your needed messenger in the training grounds, my king" Ragnar said before he crossed his arm over his heart and disappeared.

Loki watched the faithful sentinel's double dissipate, then his gaze turned to the empty throne atop the golden stairs. Many times he had sat there. Many times he had dictated his orders from that royal seat, and many times he had seen an endless number of subjects kneel before him at the very place where he now stood. Oh, how many times had he coveted the place where Thor now sat, long before his brother had been announced the heir many years ago. Absentmindedly, he rubbed the cuffs around his wrists that ensured his compliance to the one who now occupied Asgard's throne.

_"__Leave Asgard to the care of its own. You don't need it... Aside from the innate magic of the realm, there is much more... These worlds are home to great light and darkness... They are as beautiful as they are dangerous... Soon you will taste powers greater than any imagined... You will leave all this behind and become what you truly are... A god king..."_

Loki laughed to himself, then set off for the training grounds.

* * *

"Again"

Sif flipped her doubled bladed sword over her head and connected with one of Barbara's. The two women were locked in a furious duel. Sparks flew off their weapons as they collided again and again. Around them, dozens of soldiers watched the two fiercest women in Asgard showcase their near perfect skills. While Sif was mighty and agile, Barbara was swift and lithe. Everytime she and Barbara engaged, warriors stopped their training to watch. It was an exhilarating and refreshing sight.

"What I don't understand" Barbara said out of breath as she blocked the onslaught of blows "is why he didn't even try to hide the fact that she's human. He could have just changed her and then passed her off as Asgardian"

"You know him, truthful and honest to the core" Sif grunted, feeling the blood in her veins boil the more they talked about the impending arrival of Jane Foster. "He believes the mark of a good king is transparency and integrity"

"A foolish notion" Barbara ducked under Sif and attacked.

"Foolish it may be" Sif said, now on the receiving end of Barbara's blows "but one that Asgard has needed for far too long"

"Is that so? Watch your right" Barbara teased, bringing one of her swords down and swinging. Sif brought her shield down just in time to protect her right thigh, but with the same movement, Barbara swung her other sword from underneath. Sif's eyes went wide and she jumped back just in time to avoid receiving a gash on her left thigh.

"You trickster!" she yelled, gawking at Barbara with both shock and amusement "you're no better than your husband!"

"Well, you're the one who insisted on using real weapons" Barbara retorted.

"What did you expect, really?" Volstagg spoke from the other side of the railing, picking morsels from his plate "Loki trained her"

Barbara turned to look at him. The stout warrior was sitting in front of a table filled with all sorts of food. His axe was resting on the rail and he had his feet propped on top of it. He moved to pick up a leg of roasted fowl. Barbara looked at Sif, who in turn gave her an approving nod. Barbara reached into her boot for a dagger...

And the roasted fowl became embedded into the wall just as he put it up to his mouth.

"Odin's beard!" he cried out, jumping out of his seat. He turned to find two warrior women doubled over in laughter.

"Not the food!" he said dismayed "anything but the food"

"It's a true miracle that the structure hasn't yet cracked under your girth" came Loki's voice from the entrance to the arena.

"It's a true miracle that Asgard still stands after three stints of your kingship" Volstagg retorted.

"Easy, Volstagg. Next time, it won't be the pheasant leg, it will be your tongue" Barbara called out.

Loki laughed and crossed the terrace, admiring Barbara who was dressed in full armor. He observed the blue tunic underneath the metal of her armor that was molded perfectly to her body. He made a mental note of it and decided it was time to visit the armorers.

"Do you come with news or to teach your wife more tricks to use during single combat?" Sif asked him.

"I'm surprised she hasn't killed you yet" he replied.

"You've taught her well, but it would be easier to see snow fall on summer"

"Ooh" he teased "do I detect a hint of envy, Sif? Are you bitter that there is a woman in the Nine Realms that not only matches your talents, she surpasses them?"

"Are you saying she's better than me?"

"I'm only saying that you looked quite scared when she almost had you at the last turn"

Sif rolled her eyes and looked at Barbara, who simply stood there giving her the most innocent smile. Sif narrowed her eyes at her before she sneered.

"I admit it. She is as fine a warrior as the ever was. But I remember many a battle when I had to save your skin. If what you say is true, then she not only surpasses me, she surpasses you as well"

"Oh, you think?" Loki shot back.

"I do" she said, then looked back at Barbara "let's have at it. Student versus teacher"

The warriors assembled hooted in approval at the proposed match: Loki against Barbara. Volstagg gasped in delight. Loki simply smiled wider.

"Are you sure you are ready to witness such a spectacle?" he asked Sif.

"Oh, are you afraid that your own wife and a woman will have you on your back on the sand, Loki?"

Loki threw his head back and laughed at the absurdity of her words. They wanted a spectacle and they would have it. He called for a spear and entered the arena.

"No holding back and no use of magic or other gifts" Sif instructed, then she went and stood by Volstagg.

"Now this I have to see" Volstagg said, tapping the railing in anticipation.

On the arena, Barbara stood waiting for her husband. "I don't think they're ready for this" she said wickedly when Loki reached her.

"You heard her, my love. No holding back"

"No holding back" she repeated, twirling her swords and taking a stance.

"Single blade first" he instructed.

"Ahhh... I like where you're going with this"

All present ooh'ed when she sheathed one of her swords to her back before she lunged, and the battle began.

Locked in combat, Loki and Barbara were flawlessly matched. There was no telling who attacked and who defended. They moved seamlessly around the arena, the quick movements of their weapons so fast it was all a blur. They fought as if in unison; each blow perfectly met and returned, each battle cry fierce and furious. Loki's strikes were sharp and deadly, matched by Barbara's savage and fluid blows. They suddenly stilled when Loki brought the spear down from above, and she blocked it with her sword. Their weapons were now locked above their heads, and they stared at one another, laughing and breathing heavily.

"Enough warm up" she panted "let's give them the main event"

"Very well" he said, giving her an evil grin "double blades"

Barbara lifted off the ground and flipped above and over Loki, landing behind him and disengaging their weapons. He whipped about and now stood with the spear aimed directly at her. She unsheathed her second sword and for a moment they stood still and rigid, like two panthers waiting to pounce. The arena was silent as all held their breath, the loud roar of the waterfalls the only sound that reverberated in the stillness.

"Engage" Loki instructed "Compass formation"

"Ah! My favorite!"

The battle was no longer just the repeated clang of metal against metal, but a match of twisting limbs. Gravity seemed to be nonexistent as their weapons collided over and over while their bodies moved at break necking speed, their legs and arms turning, flipping and twisting effortlessly. It was almost like a dance, one they had rehearsed to perfection. Then it all came to an end when Loki's spear went still, the sharp end caressing Barbara's jugular, while her swords rested on either side of his neck.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes while all those watching simply stood there, stupefied. Sif and Volstagg looked at one another, words failing them.

"Your verdict, Sif" Loki broke the silence, not taking his eyes off Barbara's.

"Uh... um... I..." was all the warrior goddess could say.

"In all my millennia, I have never seen the like" Volstagg breathed, finally exhaling.

The large crowd of warriors watching suddenly erupted in cheer, lifting their spears aloft. Loki lowered his weapon, then Barbara threw her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his ear.

"Just wait until we return home..." she purred, her voice full of promise.

"Mmmm..." he growled deep in his throat "there is nothing I would want more, but we will not be returning"

"What?" she asked, pulling back to look at him.

"We have much to discuss"

She could see that there was much he needed to tell her, but not just yet. He turned towards Volstagg, who was returning to the table.

"Shame she doesn't fight on the good side..." the warrior was muttering to himself, eyeing all the delicacies. He settled for the remaining leg of roasted fowl, tearing it and bringing it up to his open mouth...

Then it joined the other leg on the wall, embedded into it by one of Loki's daggers.

"Blimey!" an exasperated Volstagg yelled "will you let this fowl die for nothing?! Such a waste..."

"Cease your endless gluttony and go fetch your king. Ragnar requires his immediate return" Loki ordered, making his way to the veranda, Barbara in tow.

"But he just left!" Volstagg argued.

"Why is he needed?" Sif asked.

"That is something I will discuss only with Thor" Loki replied "such delicate matters of state are left only to the king, are they not?"

Sif looked at Loki, trying to catch any hint of malice or falsehood, but his eyes betrayed nothing. She looked at Barbara, who seemed just as confused and surprised as she was.

"Fine" Volstagg relented.

"There's a horse ready for you, hopefully one big enough" Loki said, then he and Barbara left the training grounds.

"You don't think...?" Sif said once they departed.

"Aye, I do think. Ragnar saw more of that hidden world Thor talked about. Either that or Loki's enlisted Ragnar's help to stall the wedding"

Sif laughed loudly. "Now that would be convenient, wouldn't it?"

* * *

Loki and Barbara watched from the columns at the edge of the throne room that offered a perfect view of the Rainbow Bridge. The light shooting out from the Observatory indicated Volstagg's departure on orders to retrieve Thor immediately. Around them the bustle of activity was almost dizzying: Servants were in an uproar, preparing the palace for its new occupant, the next queen of Asgard. Very little was known about the human that was soon to set foot on the realm, but the whispers and rumors were already dispersing like wildfire. Upon hearing servants that described Jane Foster as a Midgardian princess that Thor had saved during an attack on Earth, Loki and Barbara had laughed, long and loud. If that was how Asgardians thought of their soon-to-be queen, they were about to be greatly disappointed.

"Are you sure he'll agree to it?" Barbara asked Loki in a hushed tone, eyeing the guards posted around the room.

"He'll have to, he really has no other choice"

"Do you really think he's so naïve that he'll let us leave just like that?"

"Naïve but shrewd. He will agree to my terms, but he'll take Arik as collateral"

"You make it sound as if he'll keep him hostage! Our son is not something to be bargained away!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"No, but he is assurance to Thor that I will not attempt any underhanded scheme I may concoct. What the fool won't know is that in reality, he is doing us a favor"

"Yes. There really is no better place for Arik to be" she sighed, looking around at the majesty of the palace. In a few days, she and Loki would leave Arik in the care of Frigga, the only person capable of providing the young prince with the love and noble upbringing he deserved. His parents would soon be setting off on a mission from the king. A quest in the service of Asgard.

Or so would everyone think.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**Reponses to reviews:**

**_Guest:_****_ As much as I love Thor, I swear sometimes when I watch the movies I want to slap him lol. All his damn goodness and do-no-wrong attitude can be a just a tad bit annoying. Don't get me wrong, of all the 'good guys', he is my absolute favorite (not to mention hot. Dear lord, that scene in Thor 2 where he is washing and half naked? Pure porn lol). But he is a bit of a goody-goody. Thanks for your review!_**

**_Forbidden Moons_****_: Bad, bad Thor! How dare he do that to my baby! :O lol. I'm starting to feel that a lot of people are going to be unhappy with Thor in this story, and we're only just beginning. Oops lol. Hope you're doing great, hun! :)_**

**_DoctorLokiLove_****_: I love the way you catch on to things. You're absolutely right about Frigga. Even though I didn't have the heart to kill her off like they did in Thor 2, I put her through hell in the last story. She has suffered a lot, mostly because of Loki. He's made many terrible decisions since returning to Asgard at the end of Game of Shadows. Thankfully this new story will take place away from Asgard, but let's hope she doesn't keel over when she hears news of what's happening with Loki and Barbara on the hidden worlds. But let me not say more, or I might end up spilling some of the surprises I have planned for you. Hope you're doing great, Becky! How's the novel coming along?_**

**_LisaF_****_: Thank you Lisa! _**

**_Guest_****_: Thank you so much! :)_**


End file.
